Lets Dance
by FrecklesForevermore
Summary: This is a little song fic I have been playing with. It's based on David Bowie's song Let's Dance, I actually came up with this idea last fall before dear David Bowie's passing! I used to hear the song play on the PA on a loop at work for twice a day for 6 weeks. Anyways I hope you enjoy, positive reinforcement encouraged, if you so desire to leave a review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah lying on her bed, flat on her stomach with her feet in the air, in her typical studying position. The bedside cassette radio played the top 40 hits at a lower volume as she studied. Sarah's parents never could understand her need to listen to the radio while she studied. It was more or less white noise to drown out the other occupants in the house. The sounds of the evening news on the living room television that her dad watched after work, drifted up. While Karen, her stepmother, prepared supper and the pots and pans clanged from time to time. Little brother Toby liked to run down the hall, with this little feet thundering as he played with his action figure super heros. He would make whooshing noises with his wee voice as he ran. Usually Sarah thought he was so cute but hearing the constant pounding on the floor grated on her nerves this evening, as she was studying for her final senior exams. High school graduation was just around the corner and she needed top marks to qualify for a scholarship. The noise of the house was distracting her. Her mind began to wander. Distant memory of a vivid dream that she once had drifted into her head. Masked men and women swirled around in dance and merriment. Sounds of laughter and music replayed in her mind. Just as she began to recall a certain male voice and the touch of a strong hand on her waist, another bout of Toby's pounding feet interrupted her soon forgotten daydream. She groaned a big sigh and face planted into her chemistry book.** _ **I need a break! Maybe some cookies and milk will help?**_

 **Sarah made her way down to the kitchen. There Karen was preparing spaghetti. She tsked at Sarah as she helped herself to a few cookies. "Sarah! Dinner's almost done, and if Toby sees you with cookies he'll throw a fit till he gets one. He barely eats half of his dinner anyway."** _ **Well if you didn't cook everything out of a box, the kid might actually want to eat.**_ **Karen was not an apt cook. She was too busy with work and social activities that she and Sarah's father often attended. Just like most big sisters, she watched Toby and if Sarah wasn't studying she would crack open the cook book that Karen and her dad received as a wedding present. The young woman wasn't a bad cook, she began to develop a flare for sauces. She had no problem with Toby cleaning his plate, in fact he often asked for seconds.**

 **As if they were speaking of the Devil himself, the little four year old boy came around the corner. Sarah quickly dashed the cookies behind her back in hopes of hindering the possible series of badgering. Toby, like most small children, was like a bloodhound when it came to cookies. He saw the glass of milk in Sarah's hand and instantly knew the association between the fluid and the sweet treat!**

 **" Can I have a cookie?"**

 **Karen shot Sarah an annoyed glare of 'I told you so!'**

 **"No baby, dinner is almost ready."**

 **"But I want a cookie!"**

 **In seconds the stand off of wills between mother and child began to ensue. Sarah could see Karen's look begin to darken as her patience was already running thin. Toby had a fearless resolve when it came to what he wanted and didn't think of the circumstances for his stubborness. Sarah often mused that the stubborness must have run in the family. Sarah quickly produced her hidden cookies and handed one to Toby.**

 **"Here, you can have one of mine!"**

 **Toby snatched it and ran off. Sarah diffused the bomb that was the making of a terrible tantrum.**

 **"Sarah!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Why did you give him one? You know I didn't want him to have one!"**

 **"He was about to throw a fit! What's one little cookie going to do?"**

 **"It's the point of the matter! He's got to learn that he can't get everything he wants! Also I don't appreciate how you undermind my authority."**

 **Sarah was beginning to get flustered. The stress of her studying and now Karen getting on her case about Toby had fuled her close to the surface temper. Karen kept on...**

 **"I am his mother after all!"**

 **"Well if you were home more often then maybe he go to you more!"**

 **That did it, Karen's temper was inflamed.**

 **"How dare you! Go to your room, forget about dinner!" Karen seethed as she pointed to the stairwell.**

 **"Fine."Sarah huffed.**

 **She pounded up the stairs up to her room and slammed the door. After flopping on her bed, she cold hear her dad's voice ask Karen what had happened. She could hear Karen's excited voice in reply. Soon she heard a knock on her door. "Go away!" Sarah yelled. "Sarah," it was her dad, "what you said was too far, you need to apologize to your mother."**

 **"Stepmother!" she yelled.**

 **"Well you need to apologize and you're grounded."**

 **That got the girl's attention. She bolted from her bed and ran to the door. Swinging it open to find both Karen and her dad stood on the other side. "What about prom? That's coming up this Saturday!" Karen's eyes narrowed in delight, she now knew she had Sarah in a corner and now she's going to pay for being a brat to her. "No prom!"**

 **"What?!"**

 **"You heard me! Perhaps this will teach you a thing or two about respect especially in this house!"**

 **"Dad!" Sarah whined as she looked to her father.**

 **"Karen's right, you went too far, you have been very disrespectful lately."**

 **"Disrespectful? How? I just told the truth! You guys are never home and you force me to babysit all the time!"**

 **"Well if you have plans, just tell us!"**

 **"I did have plans to go to prom, and now I cant go, so thanks a lot!" Sarah was steaming mad now and shut the door on the two adults. She ran to her bed and screamed into her pillow her frustrations! All the high emotions and stress fueled the tears to fall. Exhaustion sank into her body as she began to fall asleep. With tears still weeping from her closed lids, she made one conscious thought out loud, "I wish I wasn't here right now..."**

 **Half asleep she heard in her ear a familliar deep voice, "Where do you want to be?"**

 **Sleepily Sarah replied, "Dancing..."**

 **(A/N)**

 **Hi y'all! Here's my disclaimer, I dont own any of these characters, I just play with them like mental dollies! This is kind of a song fic, for David Bowie's Lets's Dance. I dont think that this is going to be too long, well see!**

 **Also If anyone is interested I could use a beta please!**

 **Thanks FFM**


	2. Chapter 2

**She was there again. The same masked people with their emellished and distored faces. Laughter and ruckus squeels blended with music. Although this time the music was different, way different. It was very upbeat and familliar...** _ **Is that Love Shack by the B-52s?**_ **Sarah asked herself.**

 **The dancers shimmied and moved to the beat of the popular song. Sarah herself began to move to the tempo. The joy that eminated from the crowd was infectious. She grabbed hold of her skirts and realized that she was wearing her prom dress. She and Karen had picked it out together the week before. It was one of the few shopping trips that the woman and the girl actually got along. It was red with a sweethart neckline and rouched puffy sleeves at the shoulders. The skirt flared from the waist and went to her knees. Matching red kitten heels adorned her petite white feet. She felt a little out of place as she noticed how everyone else was still in their familliar Renaissance garb. No one really seemed to notice. It was just a big dance party and the crowd was hopping. Pushing insecurites aside she began to dance with everyone else.**

 **"Love Shack, baby Love Shack!**

 **Love Shack, baby Love Shack!**

 **Love Shack, baby Love Shack!**

 **Love Shack, baby Love Shack!"**

 **The final notes of the upbeat song reverberated throughout the room. Instantly the tone of a piano began to play at slower tempo. The tune was yet again another familliar song. One she had heard many times play on her radio. This time she recognized it as Richard Marx "Right Here Waiting". As if on cue the unseen light source dimmed. Small glimmers of light sprinkled and swirled across the dancers and floor. She felt someone grab her hand. She turned towards her detainer and came face to face with a masked man.**

 **"Would you give me the honor to share this dance with me?" He asked behind a bronze mask with long straight horns. It gave him a slight menacing look, but the eyes stared at her expectantly. Although behind the mask they were familliar and mesmerizing. They shone as a cool blue in contrast to the bronze and that emphasized the dialated pupil of one eye. Speachless and captivated, Sarah nodded her consent. The man relinquished his mask and revealed his true identity. Sarah instantly knew who her partner was, she felt transfixed as they stared into each other's eyes. They began to move in unison as song continued.**

 **The young woman was held spellbound in his firm and gentle lead. They turned and glided around the other couples to an empty space. The swirling glimmers of light began to change color and would periodically light up their faces, but their gazes into each other's eyes would not be broken.**

 **"Wherever you go,**

 **Whatever you do,**

 **I will be right here waiting for you,**

 **Whatever it takes,**

 **Or how my heart breakes,**

 **I will be right here waiting for you..."**

 **His hand slid from her waist to the small of her back to bring her closer to him. A few scant inches separated their bodies and the distance was closing slowly as the couple twirled. Just as their faces were a hair's breath apart a loud jarring noise reverberrated throughout the place. Cries of startlement errupted from the crowd. Another jarring noise pierced the air. Realization crept back into Sarah's mind.** _ **What am I doing? Oh no, not with HIM!**_

 **Panic filled her mind as she succumbed to the instinct to flee. Another booming noise cued her to push away from her dance partner. The look of disappointment and longing crossed his face as he felt her leave his grasp. He wanted to hold onto her forever, but he knew he had to let her go. Although he had great influence, he had very little power here.**

 **The girl whirled and tried to flee. Her legs felt heavy as if they were bound. The noise filled her ears again. Sarah still tried to run, her lower limbs moved slowly as her surrounding began to blur together.**

 **Sarah jolted awake and realized that her alarm clock was going off. The urge to run stayed with her for a meer two seconds after cognition returned. Her blankets were wrapped around her feet, binding them together and hindering her movement. The urgency to stop the blaring alarm had her arms flailing to quiet the offensive sound and pressed the off button. Eventhough the alarm was off, her bedside cassette radio was still playing. She supposed she never turned it off last night, it was still playing the Richard Marx song. Sitting up and freeing her legs from their confinds, she sighed in relief.** _ **It was only a dream!**_

 _ **A/N: Another disclaimer, I don't own characters, I just play Labyrinth dollies in my mind!**_

 _ **No do I own any of the songs mentioned in this story, I just enjoy them and like to share them!**_

 _ **Today is my birthday and as a gift to myself and to you my fellow Labyrinth addicts I am submitting another chapter!**_

 _ **I'm enjoying this process! Also thanks to my lovely reviewers Lylabeth 1 (cute screen name), you always give me nice and yet constructive criticism. I know my grammar and construction is rough, and I try to work on it, so please bear with me! In lieu of that, anyone who'd like to jump in and beta for me, it would be greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**As Sarah prepared for her day she kept thinking about her realistic dream. Everything about it seemed so vivid. The sight of the dancers and their detailed splenor. The sound of the music was in perfect pitch and volume. The very feel of the satin of her dress and not to mention the softness of a gloved hand in hers. All of it resonated in her memory. It all seemed too real, but it was a dream, wasn't it? Sarah kept asking herself that all morning long.**

 **She made her way down to the kitchen. Last night's grounding had forced her to skip supper and therefore she was ravenous this morning. She was helping herself to a second bowl of cereal when Karen and Toby came into the kitchen. The tension between the two women filled the air. Toby himself didn't know what was going on but he could sense that his mother and sister were not getting along again. Although he was only four, the boy was familliar with the spats that Karen and Sarah often got into. He didn't like to see his mommy and sister fight, it made him upset. Sometimes he wished that they would just be friends and everyone would be happy.**

 **Although Sarah looked like she was concentrating on her bowl of cereal, she was debating in her mind. The teenage girl was weighing the pros and cons of taking the high road and apologizing to Karen.** _ **If I apologize perhaps they will let me go to the prom tomorrow night?**_ **Sarah was stubborn and very seldom apologized, especially to Karen. Eventhough she could be hard headded she did not lack the ability to reason.**

 **Sarah cleared her throat in an attempt to gain Karen's attention.**

 **"Uh, Karen, what I said last night was inappropriate and I want to apologize to you. I went too far."**

 **Karen straightened herself and stared at her stepdaughter. The older woman knew that Sarah was not one to apologize. What she also knew is that Sarah was cleaver. Instantly her mind went to the confines of the grounding to the young woman. She knew that Sarah really wanted to go to the dance. It was an all American tradition, a last right of passage to usher through towards adult hood.**

 **Inspite of all of their bickering Karen had genuine feeling of care for the obstinate teen. She wanted Sarah to have the same experiences as any child would have had. Despite the fact that Sarah appeared to be normal adolecent, Karen soon learned that Sarah was withdrawn and escaped into the world of fantasy and fought anyone who interrupted her. Karen didnt know how to be a mother in the beginning of her marriage with Sarah's father. Especially to a person who didn't wan't a mother to begin with. After Toby was born her mothering instincts kicked in but she also longed for her care free ways. Robert recognized the same pattern of behavior as exhibited by his previous wife. He liked active and vivacious women like Karen and LInda, and so thus began to mollify Karen's desires to be in the social scene. He didn't want to end up alone with a small child again, just like Linda did so many years ago when she left both he and Sarah. So Sarah became the ever watchful big sister against her will. Therefore animosity grew between the two females and the battle of wills soon ensued.**

 **Karen really wanted to stand her ground but knew that Sarah wouldn't ever let it go that Karen was the reason that she missed her prom. The blond headded woman knew she had to back down. Afterall soon Sarah would be leaving home and headded away to college. These battles would soon be over.**

 **"Very well, I accept your apology, and I will speak to your father."**

 **Light danced in Sarah's eyes. Both she and Karen knew that Robert would cave in. He couldn't stand the bickering between the two women either.**

 **"Thank you Karen!" Sarah said elated. With that the teen depostited her morning dishes in the sink.**

 **"By the way Sarah, we need you to sit Toby tonight."**

 **"Sure thing."**

 **"You didn't have any plans tonight did you?"**

 **"Uh, no, not really, just studying, finals are coming up. "**

 **"In that case I will leave you some money and you can order pizza for you and Toby tonight and maybe rent a video for Toby, so you can study."**

 **"Thanks Karen, that would be great. " Sarah beamed.**

 **Realizing the time, Sarah ruffled the little boy's head, "You hear that Squirt? We're havin' pizza tonight!"**

 **Toby's eyes lit up, "Yay! An' a movie too?"**

 **"Yup!"**

 **"Cool!"**

 **"Oh I gotta get going, or I'm going to be late , see you later!"**

 **"Bye Sarah.."**

 **All day long at school Sarah kept thinking about tomorrow's event and all that she had to do to prepare for it. All the senior's in her school were a buzz about it too! Girls huddled in groups and chittered about their dates and plans. Boys could also be seen clustering together and would be talking in hushed tones to their buddies Probably bragging about how that they might get lucky with their dates. Sarah mused to herself that she was glad she didn't have to worry about some boy's objective in trying to fool around with her. Also the fact that no one asked her. She really had no interest in any of the boys at school, and never really associated with any. The young woman only had a few close girl friends, whom she had known throughout her school years. She was fine going dateless. She was going to go with her friends as a group and helped pitch in on a limo ride to the event.**

 **Every so often her mind would drift to the memory of the dream. She wondered if the dance would be anything like the one in her dream. She did love to dance. She and Toby would turn up the radio and dance in the living room together, it was one of their favorite games. She never really had a true dance partner, a person to lead her on the dance floor and synchronize together with the music. Only in her dreams did that happen. Her mind drifted to her dream partner. She remembered the intensity in his eyes as he stared into hers. It was like he was telling her everying and saying nothing at the same time.**

 **"Sarah? Earth to Sarah!" she heard a voice penetrate her daydream.**

 **It was one of her friends, Lizzy, who was trying to get her attention. They had just started to walk to their next class.**

 **Sarah snapped out of her daze and adressed her friend.**

 **"Oh, uh, sorry, what were you saying?"**

 **"Hmm, who were you day dreaming about?" the red haired girl asked suspiciously.**

 **"What?"**

 **"You know what I am talking about, haha, look at you blush! You were dreaming about somebody!"**

 **Sarah felt her heart pound and a blush creap up from her neck.**

 **"Who is he?" the girl inquired. "Is it John from math class? I see him checking you out sometimes..."**

 **Sarah was a little taken aback from the suggested match.**

 **"Eww, nooo!"**

 **Lizzy was grinning from ear to ear, truely enjoying seeing stoic Sarah be uncomfortable about a boy.**

 **Sarah became instantly being annoyed about the mere thought of her and some boy from school together.**

 **"Then who?" Lizzy bounced. Then a thought crossed her mind and reflected in her face. "Wait, you wern't day dreaming about one of your characteres from one of your books were you?"**

 **"Really Lizzy, you're beginning to sound like my stepmom!"**

 **"Well then, who is he?"**

 **Sarah was a loss for words, how could she explain that one of the characters from one of her books was an actual real person.**

 **The warning bell rang and Sarah inwardly sighed with relief,** _ **Saved by the bell!**_

 **"Uh, bye Lizzy, gotta go!", and began to walk into a classroom.**

 **"Hey, you're not off the hook! I'll catch you later and weasle it out of you eventually!" Lizzy stated as she continued down the hall.**

 **Later that evening Sarah was up in her room again studying. Toby had already had the promised pizza, watched the latest kids movie and tucked into bed, all before 8:30. Sarah was enjoying the quiet, which seldom happened in a house full of people. The bedroom window was cracked to let in the warm spring air. She could hear the crickets sing their nightly lullaby. It was oh so relaxing. She felt her eyes begin to grow heavy and the words in her text book began to blur. She tried to shake her head to wake up and focus a little longer on her studies but it soon became an action in vain. Eventually her head found a resting spot on her arm and was soon sound asleep.**

 **Somehow Sarah found herself in a familliar hedge maze. The sky was dark and she realized she was in some sort of court yard among the tall walls of foliage. Lit candelabras lined the edge of the space, casting a soft glow against a star splattered sky. Looking down she realized that she was wearing a pastel peach colored gauzy shift like dress that floated on her figure and flowed to her ankles. Her feet were clad in silver strapped low heel sandals, that were suprisingly comfortable.**

 **Instrumental music began to play. Again it was a song Sarah was familliar with, but she couldn't place it. It was slow and soft as violins accompanied a piano. Soon Sarah realized it was Nat King Cole's Unforgetable. The slow rhymic tempo coursed with her as she began to sway to the beat and closed her eyes. She felt a hand grab hers and when she opened her eyes she was face to face with the Goblin King. He said nothing, just looking at her with his ever intense gaze. He placed his other hand on her waist and slowly began to guide her around the courtyard. The light from the candelabras made his wild mane glow like a halo around his face. He almost looked angelic, save for his upswept brows and highlighted eyes. As they moved the light played shadows here and there across their faces. The song seemed to go on forever as they moved as one. Slowly their bodies moved closer. Sarah could feel her heart race in her chest. He nuzzled into her hair, breathing in the aroma of it. In the closeness Sarah inhaled his mysterious scent, it was unlike anything she smelled before, wild and magical. She felt a soft kiss where her shoulder and neck met, sending a tingling sensation up her spine. She closed her eyes in bliss and anticipation for more contact to her skin. When she opened them again he was staring into her jade green eyes with his cool blue ones. His hands slid up her arms to the sides of her face. Sarah's heart began to skip beats as he leaned in.**

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

 **"Sarah! Wake up! I want pancakes!" A little boy's voice chimed, shattering the remnants of her dream. The girl groaned into her pillow, "Toby! What time is it?"**

 **The little boy shrugged, "I dont know, I cant tell time! Sarah, can we pllleeeaaasssseee make pancakes?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**The day's events leading up to the prom were harried and exciting. Karen fussed over Sarah as if Sarah was her actual biological daughter and that the tension between them both was nonexistent. Sarah thought it was a kind of an odd behavior on the other woman's part but decided not to say anything. It was best to go with the flow. Karen insisted that they both go to the spa and get facials, manicures and their hair done.**

 **Sarah was all bound up in a spa robe with her head in the warm dryer. She tried hard to focus on the magazine she was reading but soon the words were beginning to blur and little yawns escaped her lips. Toby had woken Sarah up at the crack of dawn that morning and insisted that she prepare his favorite breakfast. Being a devoted sister she complied to the child's request. Now the hustle and bustle of the day was wearing on her as she relaxed in the all too warm spa as the hair dryer buzzed monotonously in her ear. The buzzing sound gave way to the gentle chirping of night time insects. Sarah was once again in another dreamscape. This time it was on a balcony overlooking the twinkling lights of smallish odd shaped houses. They seemed vaguely familiar to her. She looked beyond the lights and could make out dark walls twisting and turning into the black horizon of night. Looking up into the sky, stars splattered the firmament in unknown constallations as an incandescent moon cast it's glow. Although her back was turned she could feel his presence behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them down the length of her arms and began to coax her to sway. As they moved in unison she closed her eyes.**

 **"If you were to say to run, I'd run with you," he breathed into her ear. "if you would say to hide, we'd hide. I would do this because of my love for you and break my heart in two..."**

 **Sarah turned in his arms to face him and opened her eyes. She could see how serious he was in the moonlight. She was at a loss for words. She didnt know what to say.**

 **"My dear Sarah, you're trembling like a flower..."**

 **Her trembling began to transpire into shaking. Jareth's face began to take on a look of concern.**

 **"Sarah?" She heard his voice call. "Sarah?"**

 **The shaking increased.**

 **Sarah opened her eyes to Karen shaking her shoulders.**

 **"Sarah? Come on, Sarah! Wake up! You fell asleep." This time is was Karens voice that finally broke through her drowsy daze.**

 **The girl started and sat up .**

 **"No time for that today, we got to hurry and get you dressed!" the older woman stated.**

 **Sarah mumbled her apologies, but was still going over the memory of her dream in her head. It seemed so real, but it couldn't have had!**

 **On their way home Sarah kept staring out the car window. Not reallying seeing the landscape go by. She was analyzing the oh so vivid dreams she had been having the last few days.**

 **"Are you alright, Sarah?" Karen asked looking concerned at her stepdaughter. The girl and the woman had been having a decent time up until the end of their spa visit. Sarah began to draw within herself and became very quiet. Sarah began to question things within herself.** _ **Why has he been showing up in my dreams? Also did he just say he had love for me? Am I sane or is this just some subconscience wistful dreaming? Since when do I long for the Goblin King?**_ **More thoughts kept crashing around in her head.**

 **Karen noticed how Sarah's brow furrowed and frowned in concentration.**

 **"Do you not like your hair do?"**

 **"Oh, it's very nice, thank you Karen." Sarah quickly responded, snapping back to reality.**

 **"I really like how the stylist gave me a French twist, it looks nice!"**

 **Karen relaxed a little bit, glad to see that Sarah had snapped out of the daze she was in before. Maybe the girl was worried about some boy or something, who knows Karen mused to herself?**

 **Soon they pulled up to the house and went inside to show Sarah's father and Toby how fancy both Sarah and Karen looked after the spa. Both males oohed and ahhed after the two promenading women. Soon thereafter the women hurried upstairs to finish getting Sarah ready.**

 **An hour later Sarah stared at the reflection of herself in the full length mirror hanging on her closet door. Again it was the red dress that Karen and she had picked out last week, also the very same one that Sarah had worn in the first dream she encounted with the Goblin King. Sarah's thoughts flew to the memory of that dream and the others that followed.** _ **What did they mean?**_ **Karen sided up to Sarah noticing the distracted look on the young woman's face.** _ **She should be beaming and estatic as any other girl on prom night!**_ **Alas Karen knew that Sarah was not like any other girl, but still Karen was concerned for Sarah, something was bothering her.**

 **"Sarah? Are you alight?"**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine."**

 **"You seem a little out of sorts, you didn't didn't get in a fight with your friend did you?"**

 **"Oh, no, we're fine." Sarah quickly countered.**

 **Karen placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes of her reflection.**

 **"I know I am not your mother, but I am happy to get to share this special moment with you! I do care about you. I want you to enjoy yourself at this time." Sarah turned to the woman and gave her a hug.**

 **"Thank you, Karen, for being there and helping me with all of this."**

 **"Tut tut, you're going to make me cry and ruin my make up!" The older woman began to fan her face to help keep the emotional tears at bay.**

 **Moments later the two women decended the stairs. Sarah's father was taken aback a little after seeing how much of a woman Sarah had actually become. It was hard to believe that she was no longer a child and on the cusp of adulthood. Toby had the honor to present his sister with a lovely wrist corsage. Both adults took snapshots in various poses with the young woman and even a few with Toby in them. Then it was time to go, the moment had come as the shared limo ride had come to pick Sarah up. Sarah and her friend stood from the sun roof and excitedly waived good-buy to Sarah's family, as the black limosine drove away from the house.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The trip to the prom was exciting and fun. Five teens in total squeeled and laughed in the back of the limosine. Sarah and her friend Lizzy were gushing over each other's dresses.**

 **"Sarah, red is so your color. You should wear it more often!"**

 **"Oh thank you Lizzy, you look amazing too!"**

 **Lizzy had chosen a full skirt turquoise dress that complimented the girl's fair complexion and red hair.**

 **"I had better! I spent all my babysitting money on this dress. I hope Bryan Moore notices it..." Lizzy blushed.**

 **"He would be blind not to! But you know how boys are!"**

 **"Speaking of boys, I bet John is going to ask you to dance." Lizzy teased.**

 **"Gaw, no! Lizzy I am not into him, give it up will ya?"**

 **"Geeze, Sar, give the boy a chance, he's kinda cute."**

 **"He's just not my type."**

 **LIzzy rolled her blue eyes, "Is any guy at school your type?"**

 **Before Sarah could retort the limo slowed to a stop.**

 **They had finally arrived at the hotel in which their prom was being held.**

 **The vehicle door was opened up from the outside and doormen helped the passengers out. Sarah was the last out of the limo. She took a white gloved hand as it presented it's aid to help her out.**

 **"Thank you." Sarah said automatically.**

 **A familiar accented male voice replied, "My pleasure Miss."**

 **Sarah's head snapped up and her breath hitched in her throat as she looked into familliar blue eyes. Although they didnt completely match they smiled at her.**

 **"Sarah come on!" She heard Lizzy call.**

 **Forcing herself to look away Sarah turned towards her her friend, "Coming."**

 **Sarah haulted for a moment and looked behind her, no one was there.**

 **Sarah shook her head in disbelief.** _ **Am I seeing things?**_ _ **It's my lack of sleep and all of this excitement, that's it. There's no way he could be here!**_

 **While dismissing the possiblilty of a mythical being being at her prom was absurd, she followed her group towards the Grande Ballroom.**

 **It was a beautiful and stately room with several crystal chandaliers and a parquet floor for dancing. The crowd of young adults were already into the full swing of revelry. Everyone looked great. The girls were dressed in a rainbow of colors and glittered in the flashing light of a disco ball that hung from the ceiling. The boys were looking taylored and crisp in their tuxedos. Some had matching accessories the same color of their date's dress. As a DJ played all of the popular songs that year, Lizzy and Sarah danced the night away to their favorite songs. They would only refresh themselves during the slow songs and gave way the dance floor to slow dancing couples. Lizzy's wish came true and had begun to gain the attention from her crush, Bryan Moore. He danced a few fast songs with the girls, but when the DJ announced the last slow song of the night, Bryan asked Lizzy to dance. Sarah knew that was a cue to slip away from the dance floor. She was on her way to the punch bowl when she caught the eye of John, the guy from Math class. He began to make his way towards her. Sarah was not interested in the boy, and feared that he liked her more than she liked him. Sarah quickly looked around for an escape route. She spied a potted palm next to a set of double doors and quickly hid herself behind it. She hoped that John had lost sight of her. To her dissmay she did not act fast enough and he had spotted her among the foliage. The boy was on his way to her when he got stopped by one of his buddies and began to chat with him. Noticing her opportunity she hastily slinked out of one of the doors. The doors led her to an outside terrace. The fragrant spring air stimulated her senses. She didnt realize how stuffy the ballroom had been with all of those people and their elevated body heat.**

 **The girl sighed in relief and let the tension slip from her shoulders.**

 _ **That was close, I didn't want to dance with him. I hope he didn't see me, maybe if I wait a few minutes and go back in then everyone will be getting ready to leave. I need to meet up with Lizzy and the others.**_

 **A breeze picked up and became stronger into a light wind. Leaves and debris skittered across the stonework of the terrace. Sarah heard what she thought was the flapping of wings. It was a sound of familiar ominance and it would make her jump at random times. The only light being cast was that of a full moon and it made the shadows seem even darker. Sarah then realized she was not alone. She could not see him, nor hear him, but she knew he was there. Her heart began to race. She turned to try the handle on the door, it didn't budge. It was locked from the inside, how was she going to get in and mostly how to get away from him? Sarah looked for an escape route and spied and set of stairs leading to the hotel grounds. She started for the steps and was halfway there when he stepped from the shadows to block her path.**

 **"Hello Sarah." He grinned cocking his head to the side. "Already leving so soon?"**

 **Sarah stopped in her tacks and her breath caught in her throat. She took in the sight of him in the bright moonlight. He was garbed in a familiar suit coat, tight breeches and his signature high boots. The moonlight luminated his hair giving him a false angelic aura. Sarah knew that he was far from angelic.**

 **"It was you earlier! What do you want?" Sarah's voice waivered in suspicion.**

 **The Goblin King's grin grew into a toothy smile.**

 **"Come now, Sarah, is that how you greet old friends?"**

 **Sarah's hackles immediately raised, "Friends? Really? You think we are friends?"**

 **Jareth chuckled, "Now there's the firery Sarah that I know."**

 **Annoyance welled up in the girl, she didn't have time for this. The dance was about over and she needed to go around to the front of the hotel and find her friends.**

 **She exasperated a sigh and began to make her way around the annoying Goblin King.**

 **Jareth parried her hasty exit and quickly stepped in her path again, haulting the girl.**

 _ **Oh, my God, what is with this guy?**_ **"May I please get by, the dance is over and I need to get to the front of the hotel."**

 **"Tut, tut, Sarah, the music is still playing."**

 **"Well it's practically over, it's the last song of the night."**

 **"I will let you pass if..."**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"...if you let me dance with you during the final song."**

 **Sarah looked around her as if there were any interloper spying on her and the Goblin King.**

 **"Oh, dear Sarah, do you fear that your grace should fall that if you are actually seen dancing with me?"**

 **That struck a nerve, she was not afraid of the Goblin King. Jareth saw the flash of defiance in the girl's green eyes.**

 **Sticking her chin out and meeting his gaze squarely in the eye, " Fine! Let's dance!"**

 **Jareth smiled broadly with triumph and presented a gloved hand in a half bow. "Shall we?"**

 **Sarah took his hand and immediately Jareth snaked his other hand around her thin waist drawing her in closer. He was just as close as they were in her dreams. Unlike her dreams she could feel his body heat and his personal scent filled their close proximity. His smell was most unique, like honey and the forest after it rained. She personally thought she could breathe it in all night. She could feel herself beginning to calm a little.**

 **Jareth took the initiative and gently began to lead Sarah with the tempo of the faint song on the other side of the locked door. He lead her into a slow waltz around the terrace. The sound of crickets and other nocturnal creatures began to harmonize along with the song that they were dancing to. The young woman immediately recognized the melody.**

 **Cocking a suspicious eyebrow, "You are doing that arn't you?"**

 **He smirked back at the girl, "I might have a hand in it..."**

 **"Just like having a hand in what I have been dreaming lately?"**

 **"What have you been dreaming lately Precious?"**

 **A flame of anger flicked up inside Sarah.** _ **That arrogant jerk knows exactly what I am talking about!**_

 **Her eyes narrowed, "You know what I mean!"**

 **The Goblin King gave his signature toothy smile and mischeviousness glinted in his strange eyes.**

 **"How could you? Those are my private dreams!"**

 **"My dear, I don't go where I am not invited."**

 **"What are you talking about? I didnt invite you into my dreams nor here!"**

 **"Do you not recall that you made a wish?"**

 **"Huh? What...", then it dawned on the girl, she did make a wish in careless haste.**

 **"But... I ...I was just angry and didnt mean it. "**

 **"I have only complied with the wishes and the desires of the victor, it is your prize for beating the Labyrinth."**

 **"Do what? You mean all this time you could have granted all of my wishes?"**

 **"Within my capabilities, I have limited powers within this plane."**

 **"But you were in my dreams, how is that?"**

 **"Dreams transcend this plane and overlap into another, one in which I have domain."**

 **Sarah's head swam with the new information and was trying to comprehend the concept.**

 **Jareth mused to himself how adorable the girl was when she was deep in thought. He chuckled.**

 **The sound brought Sarah's attention back to the Goblin King.**

 **Cocking his head to one side, "Curious though, was it really dancing that you wished for?"**

 **Sarah looked up into his strange eyes and realized something. Her breath hitched in her throat. She then noticed that the song was over and that they were still embraced in the dancing position. Immediately she terminated their contact," I must go."**

 **She skirted around Jareth quickly to the stairs.**

 **"Sarah...wait..", she heard him call after her.**

 **She hurried down the stairs and started at a full run towards the front of the hotel. She had to get away. She needed to find her friends. She just wanted to go home!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarah arrived at the front of the hotel, huffing and puffing from exhertion. As a boisterous crowd of young adults were exiting the building, Sarah frantically searched the crowd for anyone in her group. Luckily she spied Lizzy who's arms were locked around Bryan. The red headded girl was smiling from ear to ear and fixated on the young man by her side.**

 **"Lizzy, Lizzy! I am glad I found you, I need to go home!" Sarah said as she rushed towards the couple.**

 **The look on Sarah's face made Lizzy's smile fade into a look of concern**

 **"What's wrong Sarah?"**

 **Sarah didn't want to go into details of the last few minutes...besides who would believe her?**

 **"Can we just please go?"**

 **"But...uh...Bryan invited us to an after party!"**

 **"I can't...uh...I have curfew and my dad's strict, and he wanted me promptly home!" Sarah lied.**

 **Lizzy's face slid from a look of concern to a pout.**

 **"Aweee, Sarah! Why didn't you tell me this before?**

 **A sense of guilt welled up in Sarah. She didn't really have to be home right away, as a matter of fact Karen insisted that she stay out late with her friends. The woman was always worried that Sarah wasn't the typical teenage girl and encouraged her to do typical teenage things.**

 **"Well can't we get the limo to drop me off home first?"**

 **"OK...I wish..."**

 **Sarah's eyes grew to the size of saucers and rushed to hush the red head with a hand on her mouth.**

 **"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!", Sarah shouted.**

 **Lizzy ripped Sarah's hand away.**

 **"Don't say what?"**

 **"Just don't! Don't wish for anything!"**

 **"Ok Sarah, you are acting weird! Did something happen?"**

 **How could Sarah say to her that wishing was dangerous? That consequences could occur on such a carelessly used phrase. Sarah wasn't sure on the extent of the powers that were granted to her but she didn't want to tempt fate, reguardless of who was going to make a wish.**

 **Sarah looked down, "Nothing happened, I just need to get home please."**

 **"Hey" Bryan chimed in," I can't go in the limo, 'cause I have my Dad's Buick tonight. Why don't we just send Sarah home in the limo and the rest of the group can go with us in the car? Ha ha you can fit twenty people in that thing!" Bryan offered up.**

 **Worry filled Sarah, she didn't want to be alone , but knew she shouldn't be the party pooper. Lizzy smiled at Bryan's idea, "Oh, that would be great! Would you mind Sarah?"**

 **"No, you go ahead, have fun." She softly smiled to her friend.**

 **Lizzy quickly hugged her friend, "Thanks, Sar, I'm sorry you can't join us. But we did have fun tonight right?"**

 **"Yeah, it was great. I'm glad things turned out to be great for you." Sarah gently smiled at her friend.**

 **"Hey we better get going." Bryan prompted the girls' final farewells for the evening.**

 **"Yeah, you had better get going. I'll be fine. Go have fun, and Bryan, becareful with my friend, she's the best one I got!"**

 **The two girls waved to each other as the crowd thinned to a few people. Sarah made her way to the waiting limo. The driver held the door for her and looking for the rest of former passengers.**

 **"Sorry, it's only me tonight...I'm going back home."**

 **"Already on a special night?"**

 **"Ha, yeah, strict parents. Hey do you mind if I ride up front, I don't like sitting alone in the back."**

 **"Sure thing."**

 **The ride home was uneventful, but slightly nerve wracking. Sarah didn't want to be alone. The memories of the last few moment's of the evening kept replaying in her mind. Question after question kept popping up. She stared distractedly out of the moving vehicle's window. Before long the limo pulled up in front of Sarah's house.**

 **"Thanks again." Sarah smiled to the driver.**

 **"Oh, can you please wait till I get into the house before you drive away?"**

 **"Yes ma'am"**

 **"Thanks..." Sarah smiled again.**

 **As Sarah exited the vehicle, she looked around the dark neighborhood. Looking to see if anything was lurking in the darkness. A shadow or perhaps even the white from of an owl on a branch. She quickly and quietly made her way up to the house. As she fumbled for her house key, a light breeze rustled the branches of the trees and bushes near by. The sound made her feel weary and she looked over her shoulder to see if the limo was still there, keeping sentinal till she made it into the house. Her nervous hand finally made the key work and she gave a cursory wave to the driver to let him know that she made it in alright.**

 **As soon as Sarah made it into the house she dead bolted the door, and she sighed with relief. The noise brought Karen from the living room into the foyer.**

 **"Sarah? What are you doing home so early? Is the dance over already?"**

 **"Yeah, it ended at ten, and my friends wanted to go to a party, and I didn't want to go."**

 **"Oh Sarah, you should have gone..."**

 **"No it's ok, I'd rather be here with you guys than some dumb party."**

 **That made Karen smile, but knew something was up with Sarah. The girl had been acting more odd than usual.**

 **"Well all we are doing is watching some tv, the late night movie is about to start. Why don't you get out of that dress and come join us?"**

 **Sarah liked the sound of that, even though she felt safe in her own home, she still didn't want to be alone.**

 **"I'll pop some pop corn and make us something to drink, do you want soda?"**

 **"Can you make some coffee?"**

 **"Coffee? You don't drink coffee!"**

 **"I'm kinda pooped and I want to stay up and watch the movie with you guys."**

 **"Okay, but not too strong, I don't want you staying up all night."**

 **What Karen did not know that was the agenda. Sarah was afraid to go to sleep. She didn 't want to chance that she might dream of the Goblin King again.**

 **Up in her room Sarah changed out of the red dress and matching shoes. It was probably the last time she would get the opportunity to wear the dress anyway. Her day to day modern life seldom required her to dress so formally. Her thoughts wandered to a time where aristocrats dressed at different intervals throughout a day. The passing thoughts prompted her to think about the Goblin King, supposing that he was an aristocrat in his own way, seemed to never be in the same outfit twice. Not that she could remember.** _ **Ugh! Why am I thinking of him?**_ **She chided herself. Shaking her head she forced self distraction and hurried to get into her comfy pajamas and hastened downstairs.**

 **Downstairs in the living room Sarah's parents were waiting for her. They had fresh popcorn and Karen had made a small pot of the requested coffee. Sarah was not accustomed to the brewed beverage. She tried to sip the black liquid and couldn't help but grimace every time. Although she was not a fan of the drink, she didn't mind it's famed stimulating effects. Anything was worth to try and stay awake.**

 **Toby had already fallen asleep and was tucked away in his bed upstairs. So that just left the three of them to catch the late night eleven o'clock movie on the tv. The movie that evening was The Blue Lagoon. Sarah mused how funny that the two children marooned on the deserted island reminded her being left on her own in the Labyrinth. Sarah shook her head again in chastisement for thinking of the subject again. She needed to stop thinking about it! Alas, scene after scene from the movie would trigger a memory. The interior jungle of the island reminded her of the dark forest. The sight and sounds of the vegetation on the screen triggered the memory of wandering cautiously through the forest. Not knowing what lurked in it's depths, especially right after Ludo the Rock Caller had disappeared. The gentle giant, who looked so formidable with his horns, fangs and size, whimpered the whole time. Then suddenly he was gone, without a trace, leaving Sarah to wander in the unknown. She could remember the peet like smell of the forest floor. She seemed to meander around the mature trees. Their thick trunks seemed to glisten in the faint light coming from the canopy. She then came upon a clearing. It seemed familiar. Suddenly in the center of the clearing a great spark of fire flashed to life. Sarah jumped, and anticipated the appearance of the bright orange rambunctious creatures who once tried to dismember her. This time no such creatures lept from the darkness into the light. Confused, Sarah began to look around. From behind her, she heard a voice.**

 **"Why did you run from me?"**

 **The girl spun around to the owner of the voice and looked into a set of distinctive eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sarah was dumb struck. Her mouth was open but no sound would emanate. Jareth chuckled,"My dear girl, you look like a suprised fish."**

 **Sarah promptly snapped her mouth shut, being not sure if the comment was an observation or an insult.**

 **"H-how are you here?"**

 **"Pardon? Why wouldn't I be here?" he chuckled.**

 **"I didn't...", Sarah said shaking her head.**

 **"What, my pretty little thing? Run from me?"**

 **"No, I mean..." just then realization seeped into her mind, "Am I dreaming?"**

 **A Cheshire Cat grin spread across Jareth's face. He did indeed look like a cat getting ready to pounce on the canary.**

 **"Aye, my little pigeon, indeed you are..."**

 **The young woman began to search her mind and recalling her last conscience thought was how the island on the movie reminded her of the dark forest.**

 **"Damn!" She muttered to herself, focusing on an unseen object. "I must have dozed off..." Her self distraction was all Jareth needed in order to close the distance between them. Before she knew it, he snaked his arms around her. "What? What are you doing?"**

 **"Don't you see? You keep dreaming of the Labyrinth."**

 **"N-no!"**

 **"Yes Sarah! This is not my doing. You long for it as you also must long for me. I do not go where I am not invited, you have summoned me here."**

 **Sarah's heart pulsed in nervousness. Never had she ever been in such an intimate contact with a male. Her body began to tingle where it connected to his. She began to feel his heart beat as well.** _ **Is he nervous too?**_ **She began to wonder. At first the pulsing of their hearts were fast and felt as if they were going to leap out of each other's chest.**

 **Jareth bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. At first Sarah was a little stunned at the contact, but began to revel of the feel of his mouth. It was strangely soothing and exciting at the same time. This blissful sensation was intoxicating her. He gently nudged her lips with his own and she began to respond in the same manner. The measure of the kiss deapened and soon they were of aware of only each other.**

 **Jareth broke the kiss first. Their breathing was labored despite the lack of full physical didn't want it to get too far. She was still young and an innocent. Sarah nestled under his chin, as he rested atop of her head, stroaking her hair. Sarah could hear his pulse in his throat and realized that it matched hers. Their hearts were beating in sync.**

 **The girl's green eyes widened and then searched the face of the Fae man in her arms. The Goblin King embraced her stronger and spoke in her ear.**

 **"Oh my Precious Sarah, don't you see? We were meant to be! Our hearts beat as one!"**

 **"No!" She began to push against his chest.**

 **"Please Sarah, don't run away again!"**

 **"But this isn't real. It's just a dream!", she shook her head. Jareth gently took her head in his hands and looked her in the eyes. Overwhelmed and confused eyes looked back at him.**

 **"You can make it real. We can be real! You just have to say your right words..."**

 **Gently and sweetly he kissed her mouth again.**

 **Sarah didn't know what to do. She was torn. One side of her wanted to believe that he was really there and to throw caution to the wind and runaway with him. Yet there was the other side that told her this was a dream that she should resume her mundaine life, graduate high school, go to college, build a career.**

 **Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm sorry...I'm not sure what to do...I need time to think..."**

 **Jareth hugged her again and there they were in silence. Sarah closed her eyes listening to their unfified heartbeat. When she opened them again she was alone and snuggled in a blanket on the livingroom couch.**


	8. Ch 8

**Days passed into weeks. Sarah's graduation had come and gone. She would force smiles and pretend that all was alright. Deep down she was a conflicted soul. Not a day went by that she didn't think of The Goblin King in some form or fashion. At night it was worse. At first she was apprehensive about going to sleep. Since that one last night that he was in her dreams, she feared that he would invade them again. For about a week after that she fought against her body's want for rest. Only out of sheer exhaustion would she submit to the need. Her parents chalked it up to her studying for her finals. The girl walked around in a trance like state, drinking cup after cup of coffee or caffinated sodas. Finally on Saturday she couldn't handle it anymore. She decided to take an afternoon nap that seemed to carry over into the next day. Not once did she dream of him at that time. Was he really gone? Did he really back off and give her some space? In a way she was relieved and yet she still thought of him often. Anything would trigger it. Watching television was the worst trigger. Anything where romance was involved, it made her think of him.**

 **Sarah would remember the intensity of his gaze, his firm and yet gentle embrace and stirring kisses.** **She could be seen shaking her head at random moments, muttering to herself. Karen noticed this new trait. Something was off about her stepdaughter. She seemed more distant than usual. The older woman kept a watchful eye on her.**

 **One morning Toby was up to his usual four year old antics. He began to beg his sister for her special chocolate chip pancakes. Sarah still in her pajamas, shuffled around the kitchen. She didn't feel like cooking. She didn't feel like doing anything. "Sorry Tobes, not today."**

 **"Awe Sarah! Ah want choca chip pancakes! Pleeeaaase!"**

 **His hopeful little face reminded her of a little goblin, that instantly made her think of Jareth . Sarah squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out his image.**

 **"NO", she shouted. Little Toby shrank back and tears began to well up in his eyes. Sarah never yelled at him like that before. His big sister would always make pancakes for him . Sarah saw the distraught look on the child's face. Little tears began to run down his round cheeks.**

 **"Oh no, no, no Toby! I'm sorry, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Her heart lurched as he began to sniffle.She knelt down and pulled him into her arms. "I'll make pancakes ok? With extra chocolate chips and lots of whipped cream! " The little boy looked at his sister with watery red rimmed eyes. "You're not mad at me?"**

 **"Oh, no Tobes, you're my little brother, my only brother. That makes you extra special! I would do anything for you, don't you forget that."** Little did the child know how true the statement was. He was still unaware of what lengths she went through to win him back from the Goblin King. She was still living with the consequences of a rash decision made years ago.

After breakfast, Toby settled down in front of the television watching cartoons. Sarah began to clean up her mess when Karen entered the kitchen. "Sarah, honey, are ypu alright? I saw what happened with Toby a moment ago. That's not like you! Are you...how can I say this? Are you doing drugs?"

Sarah couldn't believe what she just heard. "What?!?!"

"Well you haven't been like yourself lately. You don't do anything, you just mope around..." Sarah rolled her eyes, "Geeze Karen, have a little faith in me. I'm not doing drugs!"

"Well then, what is wrong?"

"I...uh...you...you would never understand!"

"I might if you would just tell me!"

Frustration sprang fourth in a new burst though Sarah. Tears welled up in her eyes and clouded her vision. She couldn't handle this interrogation anymore. Sarah ran from the kitchen, leaving her stepmother more confused than ever. _What_ _happened_ _to_ _her?_ Question after question kept rolling through the older woman's mind.

Sarah pounded up the stairs, slammed and locked the door to her room. She threw herself on her bed and began to cry. _Damn him!_ She swore to herself. _It's his fault! Why couldn't he leave me alone?_ _I was perfectly fine until he had_ _to rear his_ _smug... beautiful head up!_ _That's it, I am going to give that royal jerk a piece of my mind!_

A/N: So...another computer bites the dust...I'm tired of cheap used replacements. So I edited this as best to my abilities via the FF app. Sorry some of it is on the bold setting. Also I know some of my grammar sucks, so please bear with me. Until I catch a deal on a new computer, this is the best means of submission for the time being. Thanks for understanding and reading. It's flattering that people read and enjoy despite my lack of fine skill. Love to you all!

FFM


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah rose from her bed to stand in the center of her bedroom. She was still seething from the frustration of the earlier accusations by Karen. _It's all his fault! Damn him!_ "I wish the Goblin King was here right now!"

"Did you miss me Love?", a voice sounded from behind her. She quickly turned to see Jareth lounging along the length of her bed. He had casually propped himself up with one arm and in his free hand flitted a crystal orb. The dancing object instantly drew her attention. He could tell she was very distraught. Her red rimmed eyes made her jade green irises stand out brighter than usual. Although her cheeks were flushed and her full lips were turned down into a pout, she was still magnificent. He noticed that her hair was not combed and she was still garbed in her night clothes.

"Hmm, I perfer you in silk, but you still look fetching in simple cotton."

She shifted her watery gaze to the angular features to the male in front of her. He too seemed to be casually garbed. His blouse was open exposing a spance of smooth skin. Only his fastened waistcoat kept it from falling off his form. As always his breeches were skin tight as to allow him into a pair of high boots. Jareth looked seductive in no matter what he wore, and he knew it. He wore his confidence like a mantle, like any king should. Instantly Sarah became self conscious and crossed her arms across her chest. She almost forgot the point of her summoning him. A resurgence of resolve percolated within the young woman.

"Do...do you have any idea what you have done to me? I am afraid to sleep! I can't eat! I can't focus on anything! I just yelled at Toby today and then, get this, I was accused of doing drugs! Sometimes I wish..."

"Ah, ah, ah My Love, be careful of your words." Jareth wagged a gloved finger at her.

Frustration flashed across her features.

"Gaaahhhh, you're so infuriating!"

"Dearest, would you have me any other way?"

Sarah couldn't believe how smooth and calm he was acting. She figured he would be perturbed at her fickleness. Now that she thought again, yes she could. That's how he played his games. He would throw her off by his calm demeanor. Sarah was beginning to catch on to his tactics.

"Don't give me any ideas!", she huffed.

A toothy grin spread across his face, "I have an idea..." as he lithely rose from the bed and stood in front of Sarah.

"Jeeze, you're such a strutting peacock!"

"Peacock?"

"Yeah, you know! A peacock!"

"I don't believe I follow what you mean."

"Everybody knows what a peacock is! The beautiful bird that displays it's feathers and struts around for all to see, but has a jerk attitude!"

"So you think I am beautiful?" Jareth quirked up the side of his mouth with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sarah exasperatedly covered her face with her hands. She knew she could not win at this little game that they were playing. He knew exactly how to just get under her skin. His proximity was infuriating and yet she felt a magnetism between them that excited her and she did not like the thought of that at all. Jareth delighted in seeing Sarah flustered. The flashing green flames in her eyes burned a baser primal instinct that he had to keep in check. She consigned her defeat and needed to retreat and wanted some alone time. Some space to be away from him and the effect that he had on her.

"I need some air!" Sarah began to turn and head for the door.

"Then I shall accompany you," Jareth started to follow. "No," Sarah turned and placed her hand up with the intention of the common gesture of stop. Instead her hand came into contact with the skin of Jareth's chest. A surge of heat and something akin to a mild electric shock coursed up her arm that seemed to trigger a pleasurable sensation. Gasping she pulled away from the mere five second contact with the Fae man's skin. Alarms of warning sounded off in her head. Confusion and curiosity as to what just happened also collided within her. She was instantly intimidated by his sudden proximity and began to back away.

He too was just as surprised at the reaction of the skin to skin contact. Although brief, the sensation resonated in him. Warmth and pleasure spread to his core, tingled down into his abdomen and up his spine. Jareth halted her retreat and grabbed her shoulders and placed his mouth on hers. Warmth radiated up from her belly and her heart bean to pound. Her breath was catching in her throat as he deepened the kiss. Feeling and thoughts of uncertainty were replaced with flashes of light and euphoric sensations. Soon she was responding in kind to his ardor. Hands went into hair and traveled along necklines and torsos.

A groan sounded from Jareth's throat. He knew he had to gain control or things might get out of hand. Sarah's response and excitement could be his undoing if he could not get a handle on himself. Grudgingly Jareth broke the embrace. They were both panting from the excitement. Sarah never knew that she could feel like that. It was an intoxicating sensation. A thirst that she never realized that she had.

"Do you know," Jareth began," how many sleepless nights or the lack of appetite that I have endured because of you Sarah?"

"What?"

"Did you think you were the only one effected by all of this? You are the key to my demise. Who knew that the slip of a girl could turn my world. Yet here you are, guileless but unknowingly savage in your innocence. Never have I loved in all my days until you came and obliviously smashed my world. Sarah Williams you have power over me!"

Sarah stared into his unusual eyes. Sincerity was all that she could find. Then something struck her, "Wait, what? Did you just say you loved me?"

"It seems that I have, yes, I love you Sarah. No matter how much I denied it in the beginning. How I thought how foolish I was to be infatuated with a human girl. My pride was damaged after you rejected me, a king no less. How I wanted to get my revenge. I watched you from afar waiting for the right moment, but over the years my anger dissipated to love. I watched you grow from a child to a woman. How you nurtured your brother and despite the trials you had faced, you persevered. Then I began to wait for the right moment to approach you, to let you know that I was not what I seemed."

"Damn you, why do you do this to me?" She whispered right before the grabbed his face with her hands and began to kiss him.


End file.
